Hilos Que Indican la Muerte
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. — Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¿Sólo en eso piensas Sasuke? ¿Eres capaz de de llevarme con él a pesar de lo que has vivido conmigo? Porque si es así, eres una ¡Mierda de ser humano!— Espetó Sakura furiosa al verse engañada [I. •Sasuke Pov•/Re-subido]


**Hilos Que Indican la Muerte**

—•**SasuSaku•****—**

**Summary: **UA. — Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¿Sólo en eso piensas Sasuke? ¿Eres capaz de de llevarme con él a pesar de lo que has vivido conmigo? Porque si es así, eres una ¡Mierda de ser humano!— Espetó Sakura furiosa al verse engañada

**Advertencias: **Lemon/Incesto/Temas Adultos

•—•

•

—•—

**Resumen: **

_**¿Hace cuantos años pasó...?**_

_Una familia feliz, sentada frente a la chimenea que contenía las llamas de las personas; Todos riendo amables, una mujer de cabello azabache con una sonrisa angelical, un hombre con algo parecido a una leve risa con una mirada calculadora, un hijo de doce años con una sonrisa burlona sentado en el suelo abrazando el cuello de su pequeño hermanito de ocho quién molesto se sacudía intentando liberarse_

_Ese era el cuadro que adornaba la pared, una simple imagen que era consumida por las llamas_

_"__—__ ¡Sasuke ¿dónde estás?! __—__" Se escuchaba una voz masculina (aún no madura) desde afuera de la casa que era tragada por el fuego_

_"__—__Mamita... papá__—__"_

_Lloraba el ser que era llamado desde un lugar seguro_

_"__—__ ¡¿Dónde está el otro?! __—__"_

_Preguntaba un hombre, se escuchaba molesto; ¿Por qué los aldeanos habían incendiado su casa después de matar con golpes y lanzas a sus padres?_

_¿Qué habían hecho sus papás para merecer eso? ¿Qué había hecho él?_

_Su cara estaba escondida en sus rodillas, empapadas por sus lágrimas; En cuento las luces de las antorchas se habían asomado por la ventana, su madre no dudó ningún segundo en tomarlo y meterlo en un lugar seguro: Bajo tierra_

_Su guarida... un pequeño agujero que solía ser un pozo mucho antes de la llegada de sus padres al pueblo, pero ahora estaba bajo el suelo de la casa; El aire se acababa y el calor era infernal, pero eso ya no le importaba_

_¿Su hermano mayor estaría bien? Ó... ¿Había también sido asesinado también por aquellas personas enfurecidas?_

_Nunca lo supo. Cuando el fuego había cesado, las personas se habían ido y cuando después de varios intentos logro salir. Se juró a si mismo apretando sus maltratadas manitas cubiertas por el color negro del carbón y el color rojo de la sangre de sus uñas_

_"__—__Los mataré... a ustedes, a sus hijos y a sus familiares__—__" _

_Salió corriendo completamente furioso, cubierto en lágrimas y en sangre por tocar su cara con los dedos sin uñas, volverían a crecer, al igual que él_

_10 años pasaron después del desastre que azotó su vida, ha sido llamado por varios señores, todos iguales a él... sedientos de venganza, pero con una debilidad... el oro, los diamantes y la plata_

_Esos objetos son sus únicos tesoros, matando por dinero... robando por dinero... violando por dinero y... destruyéndose por dinero_

_"__—__... ¡No espera puedo pagarte más! ¡MUCHO MÁS! __—__" Esas son palabras que usaban sus blancos para salvarse... lograban vivir, a él le daba igual, quién pagará más... podía comprarlo_

_Uchiha Sasuke ya no es más un niño bueno, un niño de mamá que solía curar aves cuando podía hacerlo_

_Ahora... Había tomado un camino sin regreso, uno que muy pronto le haría ver que la vida aun tenía muchos golpes que darle._

_Sasuke ha sido contratado por su tío, un viejo mezquino a punto de estirar la pata, pero al asesino le daba la impresión de que ese viejo viviría más que él_

_Una misión, una chica... la hija del viejo malvado y su prima, encontrarla... llevarla de vuelta con Madara, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella era pura -estaba vendida a un hombre de la familia "Kiguno" pero el primogénito de esa familia había pedido estrictamente a la pequeña virgen- ... y si no lo era... podía hacer con ella lo que fuera... lo que fuera_

_Haruno Sakura, una chica destinada a servir a un horrible hombre... su padre, Madara Uchiha, un ser sin la más mínima idea de lo que era la "vergüenza"_

_**¿Por qué Haruno?**_

_Por su madre, una mujer de bien, una dama de la naturaleza, convertida en comida de leones después de arrojar ácido a la cara de su joven y apuesto esposo, convirtiéndolo en la bestia que era en realidad, quitándole la posibilidad de engendrar a mas hijos debido al aspecto_

_Escapando de las garras de ese tipo a los 8 años, aprovechando del líquido que puso en el sake para huir y alejarse de ese infierno, sin saber quién la buscaría después_

_10 años, para volverse una mujer que no necesita económicamente de un hombre- y si no tiene dinero, engañaba para conseguirlo- para ella, solo existe ella misma_

_**Madara Uchiha**__, un hombre con el rostro deforme gracias a su "esposa" Nanami Haruno, una bruja según su criterio, él... un cobarde que había usado el trabajo de su hermano menor: _

_**Uchiha Fukaku **_

_En su contra_

_**La Estafa**_

_Fukaku se había dedicado a estafar a personas de distintas aldeas, un hombre que había regresado al buen camino después de encontrar a la mujer ideal Mikoto, con quién había engendrado dos hijos_

_Para demostrarle las consecuencias de rechazar su propuesta de convertirse parte de su ejército y llamarlo: Inhumano_

_Destapó la verdad a los aldeanos quienes furiosos por dar todo lo que tenían a aquel hombre, no lo pensaron dos veces para tomar sus hachas y antorchas_

_La casa Uchiha combinada con las llamas, él bebiendo sake viendo por su ventana el espectáculo_

_Su hija de cabello rosa y ojos verdes como su madre a su lado... ¿Qué más podía pedir?... Perdió la conciencia, cuando despertó... Sakura había huido de su lado_

_Molesto por la pérdida de su hija, feliz por la pérdida de su hermano_

_Diez años, Sasuke descubrió al soplón: Su tío_

_**Madara**__, contrata a Sasuke convencido de que el joven no está enterado, pagando una gran cantidad por sus servicios_

_**Sakura**__, una guerrera que cuida de sí misma preparada para el nuevo títere de su padre quién busca la forma de hacerla regresar_

_El joven Uchiha __**quiere**__ matar a su tío… __**Pero**__ la paga es buena_

_No __**quiere**__ buscar a la tal __**Sakura**__... __**Pero**__ los diamantes son muy __**grandes**_

_**No**__ quiere __**entregarla**__ sabiendo bien lo que __**Madara**__ haría con la única pariente viva que le quedaba... __**Pero **__las perlas son __**preciosas**_

¿Qué ganaba en su interior...?

**¿La sed de venganza? ¿**El cariño a su cerezo**? ¿O el amor a los diamantes?**

* * *

**I**

Mercenario

•_**Sasuke Pov**__**•**_

« ¡Sasuke! » Escuchaba en mi cabeza la voz de mi hermano nuevamente después de despertar con un salto cayendo de mi cama temporal, saliendo del sueño que regresaba cuando cerraba los párpados, suspire y me levante del suelo, observe mis palmas, llenas de cicatrices debido a mis duros entrenamientos y mi trabajo. Con ahora, mi señor: Sai

Un hombre parecido a mí, al menos eso dice el Teme de Naruto- Un amigo y un dolor de cabeza-, en lo personal yo no veo parentesco en nosotros

Mi misión: Buscar a Mikami Niman, un simple conde, mi misión es recordarle que debe pagar la deuda que tiene con Sai

Viviendo (temporalmente) en su lujoso castillo, en su fortaleza; un buen gusto en jardinería lo que hacía mi estancia más complaciente

Mi trabajo: Mercenario

Un ser que no debe pensar -solo para las batallas- sino actuar para el señor que pague más oro, plata, cobre o diamantes y rubíes, es un trabajo ruin y poco seguro, pero a mí lo seguro era para las maricas

Naruto, al igual que yo es un asesino, uno diferente a mi; Un huérfano creado por el odio de las personas que lo rodeaban pero muy… extraño, cuando lo conocí él vivía con su abuelo, Jirayra creo que se llamaba así, nunca lo vi ni estable charla con ese hombre -aunque me hubiera gustado-, murió dos meses después de conocer a Naruto.

Y una chica Hyuuga Hinata, escuche de su propia boca que había sido echada como perro de su mansión –no precisamente con esas palabras-, después de habernos topado con ella en el comienzo de nuestro viaje en búsqueda de un "hogar" o algún otro estúpido lugar para pasar el resto de nuestras miserables vidas; la conocí cuando intenté robarle sus pocas pertenencias en un callejón, Naruto como todo buen "príncipe azul" se puso entre nosotros amenazándome con una katana, una que ya había chocado con la mía millones de veces antes, con ojos furiosos, seguro que será así con toda chica bella y sin esperanzas, deje a esa pobre infeliz en paz ese día, él la convenció de vivir con nosotros con una de sus famosas sonrisas gatunas, ella por su parte se encargaba de alimentarnos y ambos nos encargamos de matar a todo aquel que la fastidiara y protegerla ( idea ese imbécil de Naruto) fue amable conmigo pero yo nunca lo fui con ella; Miradas frías y palabras hirientes se ganaba cuando trataba de ser gentil conmigo

Pero al hacerla sentir mal, yo ganaba palabras amenazantes por parte de mi compañero junto con unos ojos que alarmaban ponerse rojizos, él comenzó a amar a esa pequeña, la vigilaba en todo momento (me pregunto si la espía cuando se baña, porqué yo jamás lo haría, al menos no a una tipa como Hinata que tiene a una bestia de guardaespaldas), tanto que nos acompaña en las misiones, él se niega a dejarla, pero también se niega a tener una relación seria con Hinata, por los enemigos a nuestro alrededor, Hinata por su parte... mientras esté cerca de Naruto está feliz, que boba

Dejando a un lado la historia de: "la tonta y la bestia"

Yo por mi parte, la vida que tuve antes de fue un lecho de rosas, unas rosas hechas por la falsa "sonrisa" de mi padre, Uchiha Fukaku un estafador que pago por sus pecados de varios golpes de diferentes personas hundidas en la ira, mi madre Uchiha Mikoto a mis ojos una hermosa fémina con el tacto de una mariposa sobre una flor, la única mujer que ha obtenido un lugar en mi (corazón) interior pago también el precio de los errores del hombre que me engendró, ella es la única mujer que desearía tener nuevamente conmigo (daría lo que fuera por recibir un solo abrazo más de esa mujer, pero no deseo que me vea así, según ella tenía las esperanzas de que al ser mayor me convirtiera en un doctor, al menos sé las partes del cuerpo humano. Eso es algo ¿no?); Las demás son solo perras con las neuronas alborotadas que ofrecen el culo y los pechos a cualquiera, pobres infelices sin motivación en la vida

Aunque creo que soy el último que puede hablar de felicidad debido a mi situación, puedo ser una de las pocas personas que ven el mundo como es, el infierno en la tierra

Me escucho a mi mismo como un idiota traumatizado movido por el poco –inexistente- calor de una familia, pero eso soy, para mí no hay un lugar cálido ahora, no porque tenga miedo de buscarlo, sino porque no merezco tenerlo con la sangre que permanece impregnada en mis manos

Me pongo mi ropa casual, unos pantalones ni tan ajustados ni tan holgados, color negro, una playera y un chaleco ajustado muy amplio. Llamar la atención no era lo mejor para mí, el trabajo en ocasiones molesta, pero soy joven y hay demasiadas perras afuera esperando ser penetradas hasta lo más profundo por horas. Así que ¿Por qué no llevar a unas cuantas estúpidas a la cama antes de ponerme en marcha?

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué esperas para salir?! — Gritaba mi rubio compañero golpeando la puerta de madera con intenciones de tirarla

¡Ah! si por eso mismo

— Cállate dobe—dije abriendo la puerta, lo encontré molesto no sabía porque, si él siempre me hacía esperar desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Para mi suerte, él solo busca el dinero necesario para vivir junto con Hinata -yo no les doy nada- además de los hospedajes y ropas (... mujeres siempre teniendo toda una montaña de prendas y dicen que no tienen nada que ponerse, son complicadas, pero no sé cómo demonios su ropa se estropea tan rápido, tal vez sea porque Naruto está enseñándole a defenderse; a petición de ella claro al fin se dio cuenta de lo molesto que es protegerla a cada segundo)

— ¡Ya era hora! —Exclamo como si quisiera decir ¡aleluya! pero yo no respondí a esa exclamación, sé que pierdo mi tiempo. Él tenía el cabello un poco más largo que yo, rubio y alborotado sin llegar a parecer escoba de bruja (primera cosa que le agradezco a Hinata, le "sugirió" que se vería mejor, él viendo su rostro sonrojado, lo tomó en cuenta, como nos gustaba verla nerviosa, eso es algo que compartimos), como siempre vestía un pantalón oscuro, una playera blanca y esa estúpida gabardina anaranjada (¿Qué diablos tenía por el anaranjado?) con llamas negras, pase de largo cerrando la puerta— ¿Y bien? — Me preguntó al ver que estaba distraído, daba vueltas a mi alrededor como un mosquito hambriento seguí caminando intentando controlarme para no golpearlo en la cabeza seguro lo dejaría más idiota (si eso era posible)

— Muévete—le ordené— Y bien ¿Qué?

— Pues... se supone que debemos "trabajar"— su mirada bajo al suelo, escuche como quiso sacar un gruñido pero lo retuvo

Suspire increíblemente cansado y cabeceando por el poco sueño que he tenido en las últimas semanas

— No me importa pero aun así te preguntaré… ¿Qué ocurre con Hinata? — sabiendo el motivo de su desánimo toque su hombro, caminamos más lento

— Sai… me ha ofrecido… a mí— dudó en decírmelo— ¡A mí Sasuke! — Aclaro con… miedo

— ¡SI! ¿Qué diablos te ha ofrecido? — Grite entendiendo, sin perder los estribos

— Pagarme… mucho más… más del doble de lo que ofreció— apretó sus puños y trago saliva, ¿cuál era el problema? — Si le entregaba a Hinata—

¡Auch! eso era un problema, necesitábamos el dinero, tres personas no podían vivir con poco, menos si tratan conmigo; pero ¿por qué Naruto dudaba?

— Estás dudándolo…—, dije sin verlo, pero juraría que veía fijamente hacía el frente

— Hinata… ella… también estuvo ahí cuando me lo propuso… me miro y… sonrió—susurro— ¿Cómo se supone que tome eso?- Grito revolvió su melena con fuertes movimientos ejercidos por su cuello viendo el piso

— Y yo que sé— Bufe pasando una mano por mi cabello cerrando los ojos por unos segundos

— Vaya que ayudas— Gruño molesto

— Sabes que no— Voltee la mirada hacia otro lado

— Llevaremos a Hinata a la misión—No pidió mi opinión solo me estaba informando con la decisión con la que se le caracterizaba, me detuve

— ¡¿Qué?! — Molesto miré los ojos azules de Naruto

— No pienso dejarla aquí, y menos sabiendo lo que Sai la desea—aclaro— Sé que Hinata no hablara si ese tipo la amenaza de algún modo pero no deseo provocar en ella un trauma… Le prometí que la protegería Sasuke—susurro— No la dejaré, haz el show que quieras no cambiaré de decisión— pasó a mi lado, y solté un…

— Hmp— Restándole importancia, qué más daba, era asunto de esos dos; mientras ni uno ni otro me estorbara estaba bien

.

.

.

Caminando por el lúgubre lugar, Hinata se mantenía callada más de lo usual (sorprendentemente), y Naruto solo iba a su lado, pero esta vez no la había tocado para nada ni le había contado los típicos chistes sin sentido de siempre

— Si seguirán así díganmelo para adelantarme— les advertí, desde niño el silencio era mi acompañante pero el par de idiotas atrás mío habían cambiado eso

— ¿Qué podemos decir? — Preguntó Naruto sereno, me lleva el diablo, eso prometía una sesión de silencio incómodo

— No lo sé— Le dije frustrado— Tú eres el parlanchín ¿tengo que recordártelo?

— ¿Acaso ese no es el objetivo? —Interrumpió Hinata señalando un pequeño castillo, ahora que la veía no tenía su típico atuendo recatado de siempre -una enorme sudadera azul y un pans negro enorme con unos zapatos de piel negros- ahora llevaba un pantalón rojo como el de Naruto, una blusa blanca con mangas enormes -como las de una sacerdotisa- y un chaleco negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una bufanda roja rodeando su exquisito cuello-para qué negar lo obvio- el cabello azulado completamente suelto (antes lo llevaba en una trenza) y unas botas negras sencillas con tacón bajo

— Si… es ese—Dije un poco sorprendido por el cambio, nunca usaba algo más ajustado que esa enorme sudadera ¿Acaso Naruto ya le quitó lo tímido? No quiero imaginármelo, pero viéndola bien, era bonita, pero no era de mi estilo, ninguna lo es

— ¡Vámonos ¿O desean quedarse ahí todo el día?! — Viéndome desconfiado, si quisiera acostarme con SU Hinata ya lo habría intentado, digo intentado porque esa mujer solo tenía (tiene) sueños eróticos con Naruto (¿Cómo lo sé? Tal vez ese zorro idiota tenga el sueño más pesado que una montaña pero yo en ocasiones no puedo dormir por escuchar el nombre del dobe entre los gemidos de Hinata) solo tiene que pedírselo y él con todo gusto la complace y ¡ya! Siento que trato con dos niños

— ¿Irás? — Le pregunte a Hinata

—… Si— Dijo dudosa, eso para mí no era raro

— ¡Andando! — Grito Naruto ya desde una distancia alejada

«Quiero matarlo» Pensé con estrés, solo él podía causar estrés en mí, debía sentirse orgulloso

.

.

.

Que aburrido fue, el tipo se suicido con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro; registramos todo lo que pudimos, por suerte alcanzó para pagar la deuda- y un bono extra para nosotros ¿por qué no? En partes iguales ya que Hinata ayudo en la negociación, es buena, saco más de lo costeaban esas cosas-.

Dirigiéndonos al palacio de Sai, Naruto charlaba con su amiga apartados de mí, o mejor dicho yo apartado de ellos, no era lo mío escuchar conversaciones privadas

Al llegar vimos la inútil sonrisa en ese tonto, sentado al fondo de su enorme comedor, con las manos juntas, Naruto dejo la bolsa de monedas que era lo que Sai deseaba con una extraña mirada serie en su rostro, cielos ese tipo da escalofríos cuando se lo propone. Sai me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acerque a ellos

— Bien... Muy bien— Nos felicitó Sai sacando las monedas de oro de la bolsa color café con la mano esparciéndolas sobre la mesa— Y dime Naruto-kun... ¿Ya pensaste lo que te ofrecí? — preguntó acariciando su botín con delicadeza sin ver al dobe

— Por quinta vez—gruño— No necesito pensarlo— Le dijo con frialdad, estar conmigo ya le había hecho efecto— No la tendrás—

— ¿Y tú qué dices Sasuke-kun? — Ah ya entiendo, como no convence al dobe quiere que sea yo quién entregue a Hinata

— Lo siento, pero a mí no me concierne ese tema, solo quiero mi paga— Aclaré, pero en el fondo deseaba ese "aumento"

— Hablando de entregas— Tomó un sobre a su lado y me lo ofreció— Esto llegó al castillo para ti ayer por la noche—

Yo lo tomé observándolo bien, mierda. El escudo de armas de la familia Uchiha... ¿Acaso olvidé mencionar que mi último pariente era un conde? Pues no lo olvidé, no deseaba mencionarlo. Nunca fue un hombre muy apegado a mí ni a mi padre por tener fama de un "monstruo"

— ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? — Pregunto Sai con esa traumarte sonrisa, alguien debería decirle que sonreír así no era muy sano

— No... Solo entrega nuestra paga— él subió los hombros sin quitar esa sonrisa y puso sobre la mesa dos bolsas grandes de oro y plata. Tomé el dinero y le murmuré al dobe— Naruto, vámonos ya— Hinata comenzó a caminar seguida de Naruto, yo me despedí con un "adiós" y salí de aquel comedor

— ¡Naruto-kun la oferta seguirá en pie! — Le grito Sai desde lo lejos haciendo que él cerrara sus manos con fuerza cubriendo su cara con su cabello, Hinata quién no se había movido para nada en la plática también lo notó, sin previo aviso Naruto la tomó de la mano obligándola a caminar más rápido

Al salir del castillo Naruto no soltaba a Hinata (mientras él cargaba el equipaje de los dos como si cagara plumas), lo que hacía peor esto era que no quitaba esa cara de "Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a hablarme" pero en fin. Con un saco café en mi brazo donde guardaba mi ropa y algunas armas los seguía saqué con cuidado el sobre viéndolo con cuidado

**¿Qué diablos quería?**

Ya era de noche, decidimos acampar al aire libre. Naruto abrazaba por atrás a Hinata durmiendo ya más tranquilo y ella hecha un tomate maduro

Era mi turno de hacer guardia, así que aproveche para abrir el sobre de un lado y sacar la hoja, con la luz que otorgaba la fogata me dispuse a leerla

_"Estimado Sasuke-kun_

_He estado considerándolo mucho, y me ha parecido que no estoy equivocándome en nada... El motivo de esta carta es para contratarte para una misión importante_

_La búsqueda de una traidora, una tirana que ha escapado de una de mis prisiones; se ha llevado uno de mis tesoros más valiosos y deseo hablar contigo para acordar términos_

_La paga es sumamente grande, entenderás que lo que te ofrezco no es nada pequeño, sobre todo porque un mercenario siempre busca al mejor señor para prestar sus servicios ¿O no?_

_Considéralo, sabes dónde encontrarme_

_Tú muy querido: __**Uchiha Madara**__"_

El muy bastardo, suspire y leí nuevamente la hoja; en realidad pensaba que yo accedería, pero si la paga es buena

Miré el rostro de Naruto durmiendo como deseaba yo hacerlo, después el de Hinata; así que ese es el rostro de la paz

— Hmp— Sonreí, odiaba al tipo pero… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a una suma de dinero enorme? Soy un mercenario, eso es a lo que me dedico

•_**Fin de Sasuke Pov**__**•**_

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Anteriormente éste fic era llamado: __**El Mercenario**_

_Pero lo cambie al ocurrírseme este nombre xD_

_Aclaro que es una modificación de lo que antes fue el capítulo 1 y el resumen_

_Espero que les haya gustado, _

_Hasta luego._


End file.
